


la chaleur dans ma vie

by paradox_n_bedrock



Series: we wear our traumas the way the guillotine wears gravity [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Conflict Resolution, F/F, Handholding, Mild Sexual Content, New Relationship, Softness, Zelda Spellman is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_n_bedrock/pseuds/paradox_n_bedrock
Summary: Marie is thoughtful and effusive by nature and sometimes Zelda doesn't know how to respond to that, but she does her best to make it up to her.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman
Series: we wear our traumas the way the guillotine wears gravity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663672
Comments: 20
Kudos: 105
Collections: Mambo Marie March





	la chaleur dans ma vie

**Author's Note:**

> For Mambo Marie March, Week 1: rest & relaxation. This can be presumed to take place in the same verse as "An Offering of Trust", but reading it is not necessary. Other than apparently my version of Marie loves to cook.

“Did you stay the night?”

Marie met Sabrina’s surprised eyes over the kitchen counter and laughed quietly. She was in their kitchen at past seven in the morning on a Saturday, wearing her aunt’s silk robe. She hadn’t thought that was a question that needed to be asked. “ _Oui, ma fille._ What are you doing up so early?”

“My friends have a gig tonight in Riverdale and they’re freaking out about their set. I’m going over this morning to give a last minute opinion," she said. "Aunt Zee never has people stay over.”

“Is that so?” Marie continued whisking spices into eggs for the omelettes she was making. Adobo and black pepper and a little paprika. Zelda was enamoured with her, that she knew, but she’d been through much recently. Stress bonded people quickly and it wasn’t always a lasting one. She was having to try hard to stay realistic with Zelda and hope grew stronger roots in her despite the reminder.

“Um, okay. I’m going to go… Have a good day,” Sabrina said it as if it were a question, backing out of the room, like she wasn’t sure she wanted to know if Marie would spend the day as well.

“ _Merci._ Have fun with _tes amis._ ” Marie shook her head and returned her focus to making breakfast. Zelda was consistently an early riser, though she suspected it had more to do with fitful sleep than natural inclination, so her time was limited. She poured the egg into a heated and oiled pan, adding the diced peppers and scallions a minute later, folding it when it was time, and dividing the large portion between two plates, covering them so they would stay warm while she finished.

She’d struggled through learning the small moka pot for espresso already, and she made a fresh pot for Zelda while the bread toasted. Assembling everything on a tray, she carried it up the winding stairs, past Salem, who perked up curiously, and briefly set it down to open the bedroom door. 

True to her prediction, Zelda was awake but still in bed. She sat up when she heard the door open and Marie’s heart pounded in her throat. Zelda’s copper hair was mussed and frizzy, illuminated by the soft morning light, and her nightgown twisted about her. She’d taken off her makeup at some point last night and Marie was deeply enchanted by the unfamiliar sight of her bare face. 

Zelda’s hand flew to her head and she tried to smooth her hair while scooting up against the headboard. Uncharacteristically, Marie found herself unable to speak the words of reassurance sitting on her tongue, so she set the tray on the bed and leaned in to kiss the other witch thoroughly, until she was clutching at Marie rather than her pride.

“You’re here,” Zelda said when they parted. She sounded as surprised as her niece. Perhaps it had been understood that she had been meant to leave and she had misstepped.

“If you have me over, Zelda, I am not going to slink away in the night.” She tried to keep her voice playful, not wanting to spook her more that she already had. 

Zelda brushed past it. "Of course not. Besides, I believe we have the house to ourselves this morning." Her voice shifted to a purr with the realization and she tried to pull Marie closer using the collar of her robe.

"We do, _ma chérie,_ and I made us breakfast,” Marie said, extricating herself from Zelda’s grip.

"Oh." True to form, Zelda looked a little lost at the kindness. “And you brought it up. How… thoughtful.”

“I thought it might have been some time since you got to do something as indulgent as breakfast in bed.”

“I don’t know that I’ve ever had breakfast in bed.” Zelda was clearly bewildered, but at least wasn’t rejecting the offer outright.

“ _Vraiment?_ Then I am honored to be the first to do this for you. Coffee?”

“Oh, please.” Marie poured it into her small mug, passing it over carefully. Zelda inhaled the rising steam before taking a careful sip. Her eyes fluttered shut and she hummed in pleasure.

Marie smiled, a bit sheepish. “It took a couple of tries, you may need to restock on beans sooner than you planned.”

“No matter, this is quite worth it. Coffee in bed is something I could get used to,” she said, grabbing Marie’s hand and pressing a delicate kiss to her palm.

Marie refrained from saying that was something she wanted to make happen, as regularly as Zelda desired, but just barely. “There is food, as well. You eat eggs, yes?”

“I do,” she said hesitantly. “I don't typically have such a large meal in the morning, however.”

“You don’t have to eat all of it, but perhaps you could give it a try, _pour moi?_ "

“I suppose, for you.” Zelda accepted her plate and fork and took a couple of hesitant bites, punctuating them with a reluctant compliment on Marie’s cooking. By the time Marie had made her way through half of her omelette, Zelda had finished hers and was slathering a piece of toast with jam. Marie tried to conceal her smile, noting that Zelda had a sweet tooth.

Zelda noticed, slowing her motions. “Is this merely your way of making sure I eat?”

“ _Non_ , this was me trying to do something nice for you, but if it ensures you take care of yourself, that is an added benefit.”

Marie watched her face harden. “I don’t appreciate people trying to manage me. It’s insulting.”

"I never intended such a thing. But maybe you won't appreciate me asking if you’d like to spend the morning in bed as well?” 

“I have work to do, Marie,” she snapped, taking another bite of toast and dropping the remainder back to the plate. She slipped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

The shower came on a minute later. Marie remained sitting on the bed and leisurely finished her breakfast, before taking everything back downstairs and cleaning up. Lost in thought, she washed the dishes and the ceramic pan, emptied the coffee grounds, and made sure to wipe down the counter so Hilda would have a neat workspace when she next needed it. She marveled at how such an innocuous thing to her could end up being too much for Zelda. Perhaps she would end up being too much.

By the time she made it back upstairs, the shower was off and Zelda was back in the room, hair styled but still in her dressing gown. Marie could appreciate the delicate artistry of her made up face, but mourned the loss of those pale lashes and soft pink lips. 

Those lips parted in surprise.

“You keep expecting me to leave. Is there a hint I am missing?”

Zelda crossed the room slowly, swallowing her nerves. She took Marie’s hand in both of hers, a reversal of their initial introduction that brought Marie right back to that rush of energy that sparked between them. “No, no. I’m not… accustomed to people staying. In general, not only overnight. I often don’t deserve for them to and certainly don’t in your case.”

“Zelda, _ma chérie,_ if you try to shut people out, eventually you will succeed. I am quite resilient and I have been careful not to push you, but I will not be taken for granted.” 

Holding so much back for someone else's benefit wasn't something Marie was used to, but Zelda, she was skittish enough that she was making the effort. Still, she had long since learned not to settle for being mistreated. Understanding Zelda's moods was a far call from baring the brunt of them.

Zelda rubbed her temple with one hand, still holding Marie's tenderly with the other. “I- Marie- I don’t want you to be careful around me. That’s not something I want for you, or from you.”

Though Zelda did not apologize, her remorse was clear and hopefully her future actions would prove it true. “I am not trying to 'manage' you, I am trying to care about you. It is not a sin to listen to your needs: body, mind, or heart. Though I suppose you would be more eager to do so, if it were.” That drew a slight smile from them both. “It is early days for us still, but my feelings for you are strong. I am trying to be careful because I don’t wish to chase you away."

Zelda cautiously avoided her eyes, but stepped closer rather than distancing herself. "I know I can be… mercurial, but I am fond of you as you are: brash and confident and emotive. _Tu as apporté la chaleur dans ma vie._ Don't ever diminish yourself for me."

Sometimes Marie was surprised that the glow of her soul under Zelda's attention could be contained by a mere human body, and Zelda's words very much ignited that feeling. Suddenly, despite their challenges this morning, she wanted nothing more than to feel Zelda's body against hers.

"Then let me present my new case for a morning in bed." She undid the sash of her short robe, letting it fall open before sliding it slowly off her shoulders and to the floor. Zelda's eyes brightened with interest. She walked to the bed and reclined on it gracefully. "You can join me, or I can stay here all by myself." She traced a line across her collarbone and down over her breast.

"You do present a compelling argument," Zelda said, already shedding her robe as well. She climbed into bed, up on her knees next to Marie and bent to kiss her heatedly, tongue teasing along Marie’s upper lip. She paused, pulling back. “Did you go downstairs in just that robe? Did Sabrina see you?” she asked, almost comically scandalized.

“ _Non_.” Zelda relaxed. “I went downstairs in the robe and my headwrap. She seemed more confused that I was here at all.”

“Marie!” She shot back up, but Marie distracted her with another kiss, kept playful and shallow by their laughter. “Roll over. Let me take care of you for a change.”

Marie did, stretching out on the luxurious bed on her stomach, head on her folded arms. Zelda’s weight settled across her ass and upper thighs and she moaned quietly at the feel of her naked flesh. 

Zelda’s hands stroked over her back with affection for long minutes, before applying more pressure to the muscles of her shoulders. “Alright?” she checked.

“ _Oui, très bon_ ,” she groaned into her arms. 

She worked gently at first, over her shoulders and upper arms, into the tense muscles of her neck, and then more firmly into the knots along her shoulder blades and down to her lower back. She seemingly lost herself in the motions of the massage, enjoying attending to Marie in such a way. Her hands glided and pressed, finding every nagging ache Marie possessed and adjusting her pressure to ease them without pain. Marie floated, idly, on the edge of drowsiness and creeping arousal, as she could feel Zelda growing wet as she touched her. 

Eventually, Zelda leaned over, hair tickling over Marie’s back before she placed a kiss on the nape of her neck. She slid down fully, resting her weight on Marie. “ _Chérie?_ ” she asked sleepily, flexing the back of her thigh where Zelda’s legs now parted over it. 

Zelda huffed a hot breath at the stimulation, but only nestled lazily into her. “I can wait, darling,” she replied, brushing her lips chastely to Marie’s skin once more.

She drifted off into a light sleep, Zelda’s skin keeping her warm, Zelda’s body securely pressing hers down, Zelda’s affection held tightly in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> "Tu as apporté la chaleur dans ma vie" means "You have brought warmth into my life."
> 
> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate feedback if you have feels.


End file.
